


A Dangerous Desire

by orphan_account



Series: A Dangerous Desire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, Shipper trash la la la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are on a small, arid moon: dry as dust, and bitterly cold. The night suffocates all sound, dampening the crunch and whir of the world so that Hux thinks he may drown in the silence. Further ahead, standing on a patch of glistening snow, he sees Kylo Ren’s half-shadowed figure. He is unspeakably other, sharp and aristocratic in his flowing lines and crisp movements, and Hux feels a clenching twist low in his gut at the thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Desire

**Author's Note:**

> TW: contains consensual breathplay.

They are on a small, arid moon: dry as dust, and bitterly cold. The night suffocates all sound, dampening the crunch and whir of the world so that Hux thinks he may drown in the silence. Further ahead, standing on a patch of glistening snow, he sees Kylo Ren’s half-shadowed figure. He is unspeakably other, sharp and aristocratic in his flowing lines and crisp movements, and Hux feels a clenching twist low in his gut at the thought. It takes him aback, the swoop and plunge – sudden as though he’d meant to place his foot on a raised step and missed - and he turns back sharply to his Stormtroopers before he may examine the thought in too much detail.

They are here for information, he reminds himself. Here to scour the remains of the Resistance base which once stood in the rocky outcroppings of the moon’s northern-most landforms. He should not be thinking about Kylo Ren’s elegant stance; his slippery motions; the power that coils beneath the man’s shoulders. He should not be thinking about Kylo Ren at all.

But it is difficult not to think about Kylo Ren, Hux finds. He hates the man – for his arrogance, his irresponsibility, his patronising haughtiness and belief that those in the Trooper Corps – that Hux – is below him, incompetent and replaceable. Hux hates himself even more – for the way his breath speeds up at the thought of Kylo Ren’s strong limbs, for the way he (in the utmost privacy of his own sleeping chambers, when Hux is wholly certain he is alone) imagines Kylo taking him by the throat, forcing him to his knees, tangling a hand in his hair…

A shadow crosses over Hux’s vision and he starts. He should not entertain such thoughts, should not get distracted by Kylo Ren. Hux shoots one last look over his shoulder as he sets off back to the ship, but not before he sees Kylo’s masked face staring straight back into his.

*****

Hux is in control once he has returned to the ship. He stands in the command centre, delegating tasks and ensuring that they have salvaged all possible information from the ruins below. It is easy, slipping back into his position as General. Here he is respected, listened to. He commands his soldiers and they respond.

A dark figure pulls up beside him. “General,” he speaks.

“Kylo,” Hux responds.

“We have tracked the rebels to a stronghold in the Mid Rim.”

“Where?”

“The last signal emerged from a coordinate 6 parsecs from Chalacta.”

Kylo has turned to face him. Hux clenches his jaw.

Hux turns towards Commander Sta. “Direct us to the Chalactan system,” he says.

“Affirmative,” is her response.

Beside him, Kylo Ren is silent. Hux does not allow his gaze to dart from the observation deck. He will not give the other man the satisfaction of seeing his turmoil.

Kylo Ren does not seem bothered by his silence, but Hux can feel the other man’s smirk behind his cool, shiny mask. He tenses his shoulders and refuses to blink.

*****

He avoids Kylo Ren after that.

It is surprisingly easy. They are stationed by a seedy planet at the intersection of Hutt Space and the Iotra Sector. They are still in the Mid Rim, technically, but surrounded by slavers and other corrupt and sleazy traffickers this fact is easy to forget.

Kylo spends most of his time on the planet, searching for the rebels, trying to gather intimate resistance secrets. Hux, not one to dirty his hands with blood and information, stays on the ship.

Kylo reports to Snoke occasionally, but the instances are few and far between. He has no reason to contact Hux with these visits and so Hux has time to fill between his sporadic appearances at the command ship.

The fantasies, however, persist, dancing at the corners of his mind during long shifts, or invading his thoughts as he collapses in the dark of his sleeping quarters. Every fleeting glimpse of Kylo Ren’s profile as he walks through the ship feeds his debased and twisted fantasies.

In privacy, he imagines Kylo’s hot mouth on his, his large hands pinning him down as he struggles against the solid lines of the man’s body; he imagines Kylo using the Force to take away his voice and leave him mute and powerless, an image that always has him coming – breathless and red-faced – in his hand. But, despite the increasingly frequent fantasies, Kylo Ren is never truly there. Hux tries to take a small comfort in the fact that Kylo cannot read the shameful tendrils of desire from his mind, or smell the unspoken wants from his skin. He is simultaneously thankful and painfully wanting.

Hux fills the gnawing need with anonymous encounters. He should not step on the planet, should not debase himself so. He contorts with disgust at the premise, a deep distaste for the filth and pollution he knows awaits him. But he cannot help himself. Anonymity, after all, has its price.

There are secluded corners to be found on this sludge-filled, backwater planet. There are places to engage tall, pale strangers in squalid taverns and dark brothels. They fuck him hard, hands gripping his thighs and digging into his wrists. Sometimes he asks them to hit him, tie him up and slap him. The sting of their knuckles across his face is so so good, only complemented by the words they hurl at him in the dark. He wants to ask them to choke him, to grab him by the throat and squeeze, but something stops him before his mouth can form the words.

He does gather the courage once, and only once. One sticky evening, he gets mind-numbingly drunk and asks a long, lean man with wide cheekbones and a small scar above his eyebrow to choke him while they fuck. He wakes up the next morning with bruises decorating him like a string of pearls, blues and reds and purples laid out like jewels at his throat. He hurts all over, his muscles tight, his head pounding, and his neck too stiff to even swallow. His shoes are gone, as are his blaster and the small stack of credits he brought with him the night before.

Hux considers the theft with growing anger. He should execute the man. Chase him down and kill him. The thought is tempting, but also impractical. It would be a waste of resources to pursue a petty criminal, and one that would be difficult to explain without putting his own action into question. Not worth it, in the end.

He dresses efficiently and heads back to the command ship. As he winds his way back through the dank alleyways he haggles for a pair of hideous slippers. They are not regulation, not even close. Usually, Hux would not stand for such imprecision. Today, he barely musters the energy to care.

*****

Because the Force is conspiring against Hux, Kylo Ren is on the Finalizer, waiting for him.

“You shouldn’t leave the ship,” Kylo snaps as soon as they are in speaking distance.

Hux does not have time to respond before Kylo is continuing: “It is your responsibility as General to be available to contact.”

Hux wants to tell him to go fuck himself, but all he manages to croak out is a rough, “Not your business, Ren.” His voice cracks embarrassingly as he says it, so that the last syllables come out breathy and raw.

“It is my business when your escapades compromise the mission,” Kylo sneers.

Hux realises that his throat hurts even more than when he’d woken up. He wants nothing more than to take a hot shower and sleep the rest of the day, but Kylo’s overbearing posture suggests he will do no such thing.

Hux sighs, “I ask that you leave your snide comments at the door. I assure you, I know what I am doing.”

“Perhaps you do not think so, General, but your life is too precious to waste,” says Kylo. His voice is surprisingly tight, his tone – if it were to come from any other person, Hux thinks to himself – could almost be considered worried. But Hux doesn’t have the energy to analyse the nuances of Kylo Ren’s reactions.

He barks a laugh and stalks to the Command Centre.

It is operating as always, lights blinking and officers on the communication channels.

A Petty Officer sidles up to him.

“General Hux,” he states, “We have confirmation on Resistance movements. We’ve tracked them down to an outpost in the South-West Plateau.”

Hux glares down at the information the man has presented him with. The little lights on the hologram, marking the rebels’ presence, are congregated in a small, isolated sector.

“Destroy it,” says Hux. He has no patience for any other course of action.

The Petty Officer nods. “Understood.”

Hux looks out at the officers under his command. They can do without him for another hour he decides, and turns on his heel to stride back to his rooms.

Kylo Ren, the damned man, follows him.

They make it into the next lift and the automatic doors seal behind them.

The moment they are alone, Kylo turns to him and sneers, “You reek of sex.”

“My affairs are, as I stated, none of your business,” Hux replies.

Kylo Ren tilts his head at that. Slowly, he raises a hand to trace the marks on Hux’s neck.

“These look like they hurt,” he says.

Hux says nothing, suppressing a shiver. Judging by the quiet chuckle Kylo releases, he doesn’t quite succeed.

Kylo regards him for a long moment. When he speaks, it is neither with the haughty tones he used earlier, nor the nasty lilt he uses to judge Hux’s failures. Rather, it is steady and unbearably genuine.

“Be careful,” says Kylo.

Hux stops breathing. “Excuse me?”

Kylo continues regarding him. “Next time, find someone you can trust.”

Then, he drops something into Hux’s hand and sweeps out of the lift.

When Hux looks into his palm, he sees his stolen blaster and twenty credits.

*****

Hux avoids any sexual encounters after that.

They are nowhere near a planet where he could find a warm body anyway so it’s really a moot point. But even if he could, Hux isn’t sure he would. His interaction with Kylo has shaken something in him, and he isn’t sure just how to proceed. Kylo does not speak to him any more often, or any differently. He treats him with the same silent contempt, the same occasional smirk.

Things continue in this manner until one evening, long after their last conversation, they stumble into one another unexpectedly.

They are in the training facilities, Kylo dressed in black practice linens as he stands on the mats and Hux emerging from the shooting range.

Hux curls his lip and scoffs in his direction, “After that embarrassment on Starkiller base I’m surprised you even try. Hardly living up to the family legacy, are you?”

He has barely uttered the words when he finds himself slammed against the wall, frozen and pinned by the Force. Kylo Ren looms over him, face pale and teeth clenched.

Later, Hux will blame it on sleep deprivation and the fact that he hadn’t eaten in two days, but at that moment, the only thing to come out of his mouth are the words “Fuck me.”

He expects to get hit, or for Kylo Ren to simply leave him there.

Instead, he hears the words, ”Do you have a safeword?” pass Kylo’s lips.

Hux doesn’t. He’s never used one. Hux’s brow lowers into a frown and he opens his mouth to protest, to say they don’t NEED one, that whatever they do, he can take it, but the serious expression on Kylo’s face stops him.

Kylo looks at him with clear, dark eyes, the light purse of his lips strangely comforting.

“Red,” says Hux.

It isn’t the most original word, he thinks. But he’s never used one before, and red is the first thing that comes to mind.

“Hmm,” Kylo hums. “What are your boundaries?”

Hux blinks. He isn’t sure what to answer. Kylo seems to catch on, and fills in for him, “Can I kiss you?”

Hux nods. Yes.

“Touch you?”

“Yes.”

“Choke you?”

Hux’s breath stutters. He licks his lips. “Please.”

The light glints in Kylo’s eyes.

“Can I hit you?”

Throat dry, Hux nods. “Yes.”

Kylo appraises him. “Anything you don’t want me to do?” he asks, eyes on Hux’s face.

Hux shrugs. No.

Kylo doesn’t look fully satisfied with his response, but says nothing. Only the thin tightening of his lips suggests that he might be displeased.

“If you ever want to stop, use the safeword. Or tap your hand three times.” He stares at Hux for a second and continues, “At any point. Whenever.”

Hux stares, stares, and nods. He wants to say he won’t need to, but decides to keep his mouth shut.

Kylo gives him a smirk. “Well, let’s get started.” With that, he unbuckles his belt, grabs Hux’s neck, and forces him to the ground.

It’s hot. Really fucking hot. Hux shudders, attention drawn to Kylo's weight as it presses into his shoulders. His nose is pressed into the dark fabric at Kylo's groin, its weave rough beneath his sensitive skin. He can feel the outline of Kylo's cock through the thick material as Kylo presses his body forward. He wants desperately to taste it, to take Kylo in his mouth and let him fill him up. Above him, Kylo chuckles. "So desperate. Do go on."

The invitation is all he needs. Hux paws at Kylo’s belt frantically, freeing Kylo's cock. It springs out from his trousers and Hux immediately nuzzles at it, lavishing the warm length with light kisses and small licks. It’s hot and thick, tastes clean and just the faintest bit salty, and the short hairs that tickle his nose smell of gentle standard soap. It’s horribly erotic, and Hux feels his pants tightening as he breathes in the scent.

He takes Kylo in his mouth.

He’s done this before countless times with countless men. It isn’t new, and he knows how to adjust to the thickness, the stretch around his jaw. He finds a rhythm to his breath, to the motions: in through the nose, out through the nose. In and out, up and down, deeper and shallower. He tries to go deeper with each thrust, tries not to gag, tries to make this as good for Kylo as he can because he finally, finally has a chance and he daren’t waste it. He wants to please so, so badly, and the thought startles a half-choked sob from his lips.

Above him, Kylo spits a sharp, “shut up” and tangles a fistful of hair in his palm, wrenching Hux’s face deeper onto his cock.

Hux gags, tears pricking his eyes. He can’t breathe, can’t think. He is impossibly hard at the realisation.

Kylo continues fucking his mouth, cock slamming into his throat and blocking the air Hux desperately needs. Hux feels the blood rushing behind his eyes, the pulse and hum of his heart pumping in his body. He feels too hot, too electric, as though wires were buzzing under his skin.

Hux moans again. He is shaking under Kylo's firm grip, muscles stuttering in an attempt not to fall over. He brings his hands up to Kylo's hips to steady himself and is rewarded with a sharp slap. "Ah, ah. No touching." Hux can't help it; he needs to rest his balance somewhere. His hands drift to Kylo's legs. This time, Kylo reacts by pinning Hux's arms to his side using the Force. Hux gasps.

Kylo's movements speed up, thrusts sharp as they hit the back of Hux's throat. His hands remain tangled in Hux's hair, their warmth comforting against his scalp.

Kylo comes into his mouth, his fingers still running through Hux’s hair. They linger there, entwined in the short strands, for a brief moment. Half-consciously, Hux think that it is almost intimate. He closes his eyes for a moment, soaking in the unexpected tenderness.

There, with come heavy on his tongue and Kylo standing coolly above him, Hux thinks it’s over. He’s still hard, but Kylo has finished, and so he starts to wipe his face, inhales a shuddering lungful of clean air, licks the come off his lips. Hux wants more, but dares not voice it. He will take what he can get, will not complain or beg for more, however much he may want to.

He barely has a moment to ready himself to leave before Kylo grabs him by the throat and throws him on the ground.

Whatever air he’d managed to inhale is pushed out of him violently as Kylo bears down on his body.

He feels pressure on his windpipe, and then a cool burst of air on his cock as Kylo moves down between his legs. Hux tries to raise his chest from the floor and finds himself unable to move. He is pinned, the Force holding him down as he struggles. Kylo takes his cock in his mouth, and Hux throws his head back at the sensation.

He may suck cocks often, but he can’t remember the last time someone sucked him.

It’s good. So, so good. He tries to take a breath and the pressure on his throat tightens like a collar on a rabid dog. His pulse rings in his ears, stars building in his vision. He realises he is babbling silently, tears blurring his sight.

Kylo slaps him across the face.

The sting almost takes his focus away from the pressure on his throat, the burning in his lungs, the pressure on his chest. Almost but not quite. In the end, it makes him cry harder.

Kylo hits him again, this time with the back of his hand.

Hux cries out. The pressure is building low in his stomach, fed by the lack of oxygen in his lungs. He can feel every nerve-ending, every feather-light brush of air against his skin. It is exquisite: everything Hux has wanted and more.

Kylo gives him one last suck, one last push with the Force, and Hux finds himself coming. It is an explosion of light, of feeling, of emotion. Time stops in that short second, as though the world were trapped in molasses.

He takes a deep breath.

Time starts again.

*****

When he manages to refocus his eyes, Kylo is above him, cleaning up what little mess they’ve left behind. His hands are unbearably gentle as they card over his body and up through his hair, and Hux finds himself leaning into Kylo’s palm as it cradles his head.

He feels warm and sated, too tired to move.

Hux knows he should get up, but his eyes flutter shut of their own accord. He wants to lie here for hours.

He feels Kylo’s hands on him, lifting him effortlessly from the floor, and he breathes a sigh. With sure and steady strides, Kylo takes him to his chambers. It is a wonder they do not stumble across anybody during the trip. Hux wonders vaguely if that is Kylo’s doing, if Kylo is using the Force to ensure their privacy.

The idea makes something warm curl in his chest.

Kylo deposits him on a bed, soft sheets and warm comforter burying his weight.

The warm hand comes back to stroke his hair.

“You okay?” asks Kylo.

Hux hums his contentment, too tired for words.

“I’ll get you something to drink,” Kylo murmurs.

There is the press of lips against his forehead and then Kylo’s warmth disappears for a moment. Hux can still hear him; he has not gone far to retrieve the drink. Indeed, he’s back within a few seconds.

“Here,” he says.

Hux takes the glass slowly and sips. The water is smooth against his sore throat.

“Thank you,” he manages to mumble. Kylo swipes a long finger down his neck, fingers cool against Hux’s hot skin. It’s pleasant.

He feels himself drifting to sleep, safe and warm in Kylo’s presence. And although he has no guarantees, Hux has a feeling that Kylo will still be there when he wakes up.


End file.
